


Do you believe in love?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (baby don't hurt me), 7 Greek Kinds Of Love, Conversations With A Killer, Gen, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Reid interviews an Unsub, and explains love.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 13





	Do you believe in love?

"Do you believe in love?" 

The BAU was supposed to find common ground, where ever they could, to build a rapport with the serial killers, rapists, and other monsters that had to interview to build their database. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it wasn't. 

The woman sitting across from Reid had killed her husband after years of infidelity on his part, then she killed several of his friends and his mistresses in a spree lasting a little over three days. 

"Well, that depends on what you mean." Reid waited a moment for her to respond.

"Like, love-love. The kind of love where two people can love each other for years and years and never once cheat on or hurt the other." The woman's thick southern accent became thicker as her emotions seeped into her own explanation.

"Well, the Greeks actually had seven words for different kinds of love. What you're describing sounds closest to Pragma, longstanding or long-lasting love. Pragma is the everlasting love that exists between a couple who have been together for a long time, and who spend a lot of effort on understanding, compromising with, and learning from their partners." He pauses, thinking on how best to continue, "I think that pragma is a good goal to aim for, and that many people have experienced it and are experiencing it."

"But you haven't experienced it?" She leans forward, truly interested in what he'll say next.

"No. I haven't really had any relationship that's even lasted long enough to truly understand my partner."

"Oh." She shifts her weight, taps her own cheek with her finger. The nails have been bitten almost past the quicks. "Well, what are the other Greek types of love? Maybe one of those will be easier for me to focus on."

"The most well known of the Greek words of love is 'Eros,' which is love of the body or sexual love. in fact, this word is where we get the base for the word 'erotica,' and in our culture the closest equivalent is lust. The Greeks considered Eros to be the most dangerous of the loves. 

Then there's 'Philia,' or love of the mind, also known as brotherly love, hence Philidelphia's name and nickname. Filial love could be between close friends or siblings.

'Ludus' is playful love, it can be considered 'puppy love' or a more modern interpretation of love. This kind of love focuses on flirting, teasing, and having fun with your partner.

There's 'Agape,' which is selfless love, unconditional love of humanity. It's shown when you give gifts without expecting anything in return or doing, really anything for charity. 

The love for children by parents is 'Storge,' it's considered effortless and based in forgiveness, acceptance, and sacrifice.

Finally is 'Philautia," the love of yourself. The Greeks further split them, one form, narcissism, is wholly selfish and seeks pleasure, fame, and wealth. The other is the healthy love in which we view ourselves as lovable and are happy with who we are."


End file.
